The People Of The Night
by WIERD101
Summary: In this story there are all sorts of people of the night. Vampires. Werewolves. Shapeshifters. Witches. Trolls. Rose got turned into a vampire. Lissa is a witch. Rose is on a quest to find out who she wants to be and who she is. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

People Of The Night

Chapter 1:

There is a society of vampires no one knows of and we all live in secret among humans, where ever there's a vampire society, there's a toll booth, a vampire runs it and they only let other creatures of the night in, or humans for us vampires to feed off. But, this is a place full of danger, it's all about predator or prey. We aren't the only mythical creatures out here, there are others.  
Werewolves for example. Everyone thinks werewolves only change on a full moon, but they're wrong, these werewolves can change whenever wherever, only as long as they're in danger or they're eating, fighting or there mood gets very strong, only when it's anger though. Humans are so stupid coming up with all these myths that are way off.  
There are witches, they aren't like the ones in the myths though, they don't wear those weird witch-like hats,  
they look like a normal person, but they wear longer dresses down to their ankles (or I say kankles) and they are a lot like a human, except they can actually fly on there broomstick so they don't have to go through the toll booth. Well, if they did they put a spell on the person on the toll. There are trolls out there, vicious little creatures of the night, they chew on humans bones or animals and they eat meat, a lot of meat, they prefer raw meat the most, they can cook their meat but then all the blood is gone and that's their favourite bit to eat the most out of it all. Trolls are the most ugliest creature you could come across. They are short, miniature almost, and they have this green look to their skin. They have sharp teeth and they are really small.  
There are vampires, we can't go out in the day, although it doesn't hurt us more like tickles us and annoys us, it does burn us, but it does hurt our eyes because of our excellent vision. We don't have red eyes like all the myths say, well not all just a couple, our eyes are the same colour as when we were human, except they have a slight change, the pupils go bigger and we are more beautiful than any human.

Everyone thinks vampires are scary and that they are evil, in a way we are though, but there are other things out there to be more afraid of then vampires, love for instance. By the way my name's Rose Hathaway and this is my story of my 'unrequited' love.

* * *

The society for vampires of the night is in Montana, there are others, but I'm going to this one, it's closer to home and my creator is dragging me here. Well he doesn't know that I hate him and I'm going to turn against him, for making me like this. When I was human I had the most horrible life. I hated that life, but I hate this life a little, it's probably better in this society than out here. When I was human my biological father was gay and he had married another gay guy, I definitely don't have homophobia (a phobia of gay people) because I had to live with two gay guys. When I was human I had a boyfriend, but he hit me all the time when I didn't want to have sex with him. So when I got turned, I patronised him, calling him late at night saying 'I'm coming to get you' in my most deadliest voice, he ended getting police offices to guard him, it was hilarious. I had tortured him and I had killed him a slow and painful death. His friends had gotten killed first and he knew I was coming for him. When I killed him I wore the dress he brought me, it was beautiful and old fashioned. I killed my dads because I couldn't help myself for what they did to me, they made me suffer from depression and I nearly killed myself several times. I found my mom and killed her for leaving, I blame her for what happened all my life, she didn't want me so I didn't want her. We arrived at the toll booth and the vampire looked at me and got a dazed look on his face as I smirked at him.

"Hey," I said.

"Rose shut up! How many times do I have to tell you not to talk to anyone?" My creator asked me. He grabbed my arm and ripped it off. I snarled at him and grabbed my arm from his grip and used my venom to glue it back on, this happens a lot. When my arms was back on I lunged at my creator, grabbed him by the neck and held him up above my head and gave him the death stare.

"And how many fucking times do I have to say 'don't touch me'?" I asked him and ripped his arm off. He screamed/snarled at me.

"Rose Hathaway you are dead," he shouted. I felt my canine teeth attract and I felt them slowly bite into my tongue. I brought down my creator and bit into his neck. I ripped the flesh out and I aimed for his throat and ripped out all the windpipes. MY creator (known as Greg)  
screamed. After ripping out all the organs in his throat I grabbed his stake from out of his front pocket and pushed it through his chest into his unbeating heart. I felt the venom on my mouth and I licked it off.

"Better. Now let me through," I said to the vampire behind the toll booth.

"You need your emblem," he said. I showed him my necklace.

"Fuck this," I said. I crouched down and jumped up twenty feet, over the fence and gate. I crouched up into a ball and I started falling to the ground even faster. I hit the gravel with a thump and even brought up a lot of the gravel. I uncurled myself and looked at all the night people on the streets. I walked up to a witch who had red hair and it was curly and short. "Hello do you know where Saint Vladamirs Academy is?" I asked her.

"Your new," she stated.

"Yeah," I said.

"It's about 200 kilometres away, straight," she said. "You'll know it's Saint Vladamirs when you see it." The red head was smiling at me.

"Thanks," I said to her.

I hadn't noticed what it looked like until now, the building were all brick and bundled together-like a city. It was really dirt yet clean at the same time. It was night, and the roads were like the ones on the highway in the human world. There were lots of trees and it was really homy,  
I liked it. I heard a whistle and looked to see who it was and it was a male vampire with blonde hair, looking straight back at me, he was pretty,  
all vampires were pretty, but me? Oh, I am beautiful, so I've been told.

"Not to bad yourself," I said loud enough for him and others to hear. Everyone that heard laughed-including him.  
I walked on towards the way I got told to go. I was walking at my vampire speed, but that's what we all do around here. I seen a big tall oak tree and jumped up, grabbing hold of the bark and seen a lot of other oak and pine trees everywhere. It was like a forest. I jumped from tree to tree and grabbing hold of the bark. It was more faster than walking. I seen a witch with blonde hair fly by my tree and I jumped grabbing hold of her broomstick, as she was heading the same way I was going. She didn't notice me there but the other night people did. It was twilight out. It was beautiful, the nicest time to be out in the night. There were little post lamps on below is, but it would've been enough alone for our eyes, that's why we call ourselves night people. My feet lightly touched the top of a building below me. The blonde witch continued on flying. There were others in front of her and behind her. I moved towards the front of the broomstick and jumped onto the one in front of her, grabbing hold of the back. I slung myself on top and sat down. I stood up and jumped onto the broomstick in front of him. I kept jumping from broomstick to broomstick. I looked down and noticed a really tall building where all these witches were going. I dropped down from the broomstick and I felt like I was flying, literally, half a second ago I was flying with the witches. I landed on the grass in front of the Academy. There was a ghoul on each side of it. It was all stone and brick. I looked around and there were loads of other huge buildings.  
I walked inside the front doors and headed for the office. About thirty seconds later I found a door marked office and I entered it. There was a lady shapeshifter at the front desk, I lifted my eyebrows up at her and she lightly hissed. So she was a wild cat of some sort.

"Hi I'm Rose Hathaway, vampire, and here to enrol," I said to her.

She nodded. "Noticed. You'll need to talk to the headmaster."

"Bianca," werewolf man said coming out of a room.

"Yes sir?" she asked him.

"Who's this young lady?" he asked, gesturing to me. She sighed in pain and I smirked.

I walked up towards him and pressed my body against his, taking his hand and shaking it. "I'm Rose, vampire, and I'm here to enrol," I said,  
smiling my maneater smile. He ended up with this dorky grin on his face.

"Certainly, I'll make up your schedule right away and you'll need your uniform," he said.

I jumped back from him. "Uniform? What uniform?"

"Your uniform you'll need, all vampires, werewolves, shapeshifters and witches have their own specialised uniform, except it's more like a dress code," he said. "It's like a fashion." he said.

"Cool," I said sarcastically raising my eyebrows.

He walked into this room and opened the door and I followed him. He got out all these forms and keys. He handed them over. I wrote Rose Hathaway where it asked for my name, I wrote 'homeless' where it had address and I wrote down 'poor' where it had telephone number. I gave it back to him and filled out a dozen other forms. He laughed and stamped my enrolment form. I filled out all these papers. He printed off a timetable and handed it to me, he gave me a map, a key and my house number.

"We always have a week off to get to know out peers and house mates and to get used of the times, you'll get your uniform sometime today or tomorrow," he said.

"Okay bye," I said. I stood up and walked out the door. I walked down the halls, outside to my house, it was house 32. I unlocked the front door and I seen two vampires, two witches and a shapeshifter. They all looked really nice. They were jumping up and down, squealing. One of the two witches was blonde and wearing black fishnet stockings and knee high fuck me boots, a black skirt that was short and cut in zigzag lines, and a purple and black shirt, the witch turned around and the laces on her black fuck me boots were purple. She smiled at me, I smiled back at her. The other witch had black hair and was wearing the exact same thing but in blue. The shapeshifter was wearing a mini grey skirt and black knit jumper and black high heels. She was sitting on the couch alone. One of the vampires had chestnut coloured hair and she was wearing a black cape with red lining and a black T-length dress and it had spaghetti straps.

"Nice cape," I said to her. She smiled and the others laughed.

"My mom brought it for me," she said.

"Nice," I replied with a grin.

The second vampire had red curly hair and she was wearing a little black dress with red spaghetti straps.

The blonde witch immediately ran up to me and hugged me. "I'm Lissa, Vasalissa, Dragomir," she said. I hugged her back and then we pulled back at the same time.

"I'm Rose," I said to her and everyone else.

Lissa immediately brightened up ten times more. "Who wants which room?" she asked.

We all immediately started running around like headless chickens trying to find our room. I found a huge room with a huge walk in closet. It had a Queen sized bed, the walls were brick and the floor was wooden. The bed spread was black with gold flower patterns. The closet was on the right side of the wall. There was a balcony-for only me.

"I bagsed this room," I called out. I heard footsteps running and everyone showed up at the door in seconds.

"Can we swap?" the vampire with the cape on asked.

"Nope," I said, extra emphasis on the 'p'.

"We should decorate our rooms now," Lissa said. When we had been looking around the house in the basement there were loads of rugs, lamps, desks and other shit that was needed for a room. I grabbed a black rug, desk, two bedside tables, two lamps and took them to my room and started decorating. When my room was finished, I grabbed palm trees and put them on my balcony and put tables and chairs out there. I looked around and then I seen Lissa come out of her room onto her balcony, she smiled at me and waved. It was all connected, except t there was a fence seperating each balcony. I walked over to the fence separating our two balcony's and jumped over it, into Lissa's.

"You know what we should do?" I asked her.

"What?" she asked me.

"We should pull down these gates so the balcony's could be just one huge one," I said to her.

Her eyes brightened up. "Yes we should!" she shouted. "Let me get my spell book."

She ran inside her room and came back out with a book the size of Jupiter, well maybe that was an exaggeration. "Make what is here disappear," she said. Suddenly all the fences disappeared that were closing up each persons balcony. Suddenly I felt the feel of falling and I heard a scream. I looked to see that it was Lissa and she made the balcony disappear. She was gonna break something because she didn't have unbreakable bones like a vampire did and she didn't have her broomstick with her. I quickly reached up and grabbed her hand and wrapped her small fragile body next to mine and wrapped my body up into a ball and made her a ball as well. I rolled onto my back and she was still screaming. I felt my back hit the soft, spiky grass. I let go of Lissa and she looked around. I had dug up a huge whole in our backyard. She looked at herself and checked everything was still in place, although I told her she was alright now. She hadn't broken any bones.

"Oh my god, thank you!" she said hugging me.

"It's alright. It's what friends are for, right?" I asked her. She smiled at me.

"Yes, definitely," she said. She hugged me again. I hadn't noticed but her hair was curly and beautiful. I hugged her back and we just sat there unil the teacher came out and we laughed and screamed and I grabbed her by her waist and crouched down and jumped up, like a spring and jumped up into the tree beside us and to the tree branch and then jumped inside our house. I put her down in my room and we burst out laughing.

I knew at that moment that Lissa was going to be my best friend forever.


	2. Chapter 2

People Of The Night

Chapter 2:

Lissa and I laughed and then I heard footsteps and shouting. I seen a girl pop her head out of the verandah on the right of out house and she looked at us and then our verandah and screamed. The girl had blonde curled hair and blue eyes, she was a witch and she her curled hair made her look like a porcelain doll. I heard running and then I seen people come into view. "People are coming," I told Lissa and she looked at me panicked. I seen the black haired witch open the door and nearly fall out of the door and when she seen there was no verandah any more she screamed.

"Okay I can fix this," she said. "I can fix this," she repeated. She grabbed her spell book and then put her hand towards the grass where the verandah was. The witch said something in some mumbo jumbo that I couldn't understand and then the verandah appeared again and I seen the teachers start coming towards us again and I grabbed Lissa and pulled her towards me and crouched down and jumped up like a spring and jumped onto the verandah. Lissa and I quickly went inside and shut the doors, pretending nothing happened.

"Thanks," Lissa said to the black haired witch. "Lets all talk and tell each other our life story."

"Okay then," the black haired witch said.

We went downstairs and started talking and the black haired witch's name is Laura and the shape-shifter's name is Amy and the other vampire's name is Erin. We found out that Amy doesn't talk much and she's really shy and I think she's got a few problems.

Later that day I got my uniforms and I put them on and then ended up giving them a few adjustments.

We ended up going for a walk and then went back to the house and we tried to make a cake but ended up in a cake mixture fight and then had to clean up.


End file.
